


左轮枪套

by PSOJ3185_22



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PSOJ3185_22/pseuds/PSOJ3185_22
Summary: 讲的大概是一个圣丹尼的变态阔佬诱奸了亚瑟而后爱上他的故事。肉在第四章，最新一章剧情铺垫没有肉。
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

黄昏，圣丹尼。  
已经不再那么耀眼的日头降下了高度，橙红色的余晖透过城市上空不曾散去的污浊空气，被雾化成了灰蒙蒙的颜色。市井间纷杂着马蹄声、电车铃声与市民的交谈声，凉亭内两位玩多米诺的绅士正不动声色地互相切磋着，头戴鹭鸟羽毛装饰帽子、穿着华丽长裙的贵妇们三三两两聚在街角交谈，电车员正用不太友善的词汇催促挡住电车的骑马者离开轨道。这个城市甚至比以往更加喧哗些，毕竟在多雨的美国东南部，一个不被阴沉的积雨云笼罩的傍晚是很难得的。  
然而亚瑟不在乎这些，他现在正站在圣丹尼唯一的出口跨河大桥旁悠闲地抽着烟，离开喧闹的市中心使他全身都好受极了。对于一个从十四岁就加入帮派在荒芜而狂野的西部四处自由闯荡的人来说，和这么多人一同挤进被层层灰黑色墙壁分割开来的狭小市井里确实有些难以接受，更何况那些人中间还夹杂着数不清的街警。他这次造访只是为卖掉几分钟前还铺在马上的那张完美山狮皮，杀死那只山狮可废了他不少精力，他记得刚到那片山狮出没的森林时还是清晨，撒下诱饵后，一直等到下午那该死的大猫才从树的另一头露出身影。因此当那沉甸甸的皮子刚从原主身上被剥离下来、还冒着热气时，他便想起了距离最近的圣丹尼捕兽人店铺，毕竟经过这么一番折腾，没谁想在路上再出什么岔子。他如愿把皮子卖了个高价，捕兽人也同意用这张皮子为他做件新背心，叫他下次来取。回程时他顺便在旁边的黑市上当了几件原属于几个倒霉凡雷恩侵略者的皮带扣。  
他的马儿暂时脱离了缰绳的牵制，在路边绿油油的草地上低头吃着草。亚瑟的这根烟快要抽完了。他若想在天黑前赶到位于雷蒙德角的营地时间还是有些赶。桥对岸河边响起短吻鳄低沉的呼噜声，他低头瞟着河对岸，暗暗注意着短吻鳄的位置，他可不想让他的女孩儿在那里惊了蹄子。  
他最后深吸了一口香烟，把那些提神的尼古丁烟雾满满当当地吸到肺里，便把烟蒂扔到地上，用脚踩灭。他该走了。唤回吃草的马儿，他抓着鞍首正要上马，背后一个陌生的声音叫住了他。“嘿先生，请等一下！”语句中华丽的伦敦腔让亚瑟大致猜测对方是位在圣丹尼屡见不鲜的贵族绅士，这种人常年穿着紧绷绷的黑色西服，打着死板的暗色领带，手里杵着一根绅士杖，腿脚却不见得有多不灵便。可是这种人大部分时间都泡在酒宴上的香槟杯里，要不然就是热衷于揽着一位同样华丽昂贵的女士胳膊（也许那位女士几天一换），做作地小步走在街上，出入于各种纸醉金迷的场所，最不可能发生的事的就是和自己这种人打上交道。莫非是上次被自己骑马过快吓到的路人找来理论了？亚瑟疑惑地转过头，却瞥见了一位与自己猜测完全不相符，或者说相符一点的男子。这个男人要高出亚瑟一头，肩膀宽阔，身材强壮，说他是职业保镖或者业余土匪什么的完全令人信服。他橄榄色的肤色让亚瑟想起营地里那个沉默寡言的查尔斯，然而查尔斯的肤色和他相比还要更深一些。与自己猜测唯一相符的地方在于，他的确身着西装，打着深色领带，看着他肩膀的宽度，亚瑟有些好奇他多交了裁缝多少材料费。  
天色还不算晚，亚瑟从那紧绷西服的顺滑轮廓分析出来者没有带枪，或者说没有把枪藏在兜里，他稍稍放松了些警惕。此时，那滑稽的伦敦腔再度响起：“先生我没有恶意，只是普朗克先生－我的上司希望我找到您，并恳求您帮他一个忙，当然，他会付钱。”如此礼貌的语句搭配正统的口音与这个深色皮肤的人显得那么不搭调，亚瑟当然不是种族主义，但他只是觉得这位橄榄色的大汉应该用另一种口音说话。“你的上司？我没听说过，他是怎么认识我的？”经常遇到街边陌生人求助的亚瑟理应对这种事见怪不怪，但这次对方专门派人找他确实让整件事情看起来有些奇怪。“罗德警长与上司私下交际已久了。”亚瑟皱了皱眉，他不喜欢罗德的那个小胡子把自己的名字天女散花般满街撒。“是吗……那他会付我多少钱？想让我帮什么忙？”范德林帮不是慈善机构，靠着别人的施舍过日子，储蓄盒里每一分钱都是帮派成员流着汗或血赚来的，作为营地里的二把手，亚瑟当然想抓紧一切机会多赚些钱，为营地日常开支减轻负担。“上司的意思是请您到他的家中坐谈，若是谈妥定不会亏待您。”面前的男人没有任何表情地叙述完了这句话，仿佛他只是负责传达信息顺便美化发音的一台留声机。亚瑟听到要到对方家里去多少有些犹豫，毕竟范德林帮在最近的几个月内犯下了累累罪行，自己名下的悬赏金也不负众望地节节攀升，如果看过黑水镇警局里的备案的话，就连街边长癞的布鲁克林猎犬也会试图活捉他的，他想。  
最后，想到营地里大家早该升级的简陋住处，他不甘心的问了一句：“到底能给我多少钱？给个准话我再考虑帮不帮他。”对方给了一个让他当机立断事后却后悔不已的回答：“如果事情顺利，上司保证金500美元。”


	2. Chapter 2

亚瑟牵着他的马儿和男人原路返回了圣丹尼市区，沿途他一直在思索。500美元，价值相当于他上次九死一生地在悬崖峭壁间寻宝，从极其隐秘的石头缝里摸出来的一根金条。他还记得那沉甸甸亮闪闪的金属条冰凉的手感，当时他兴奋得差点儿从崖壁上蹦下去。然而现在有人随便动动嘴皮就许诺给自己500美元，好像那钱对金主来说是大风刮来一样。根据经验与常识判断，亚瑟认为自己八成被骗了，在这八成之中又有九成的几率自己会陷入一个难以脱身的危险局面。但既然他上次为寻找那根金条能豁命，这次也理所应当不会退缩。  
为了那虚无缥缈的500美元，也为了达奇口中范德林帮的明天，他愿意以自己的安危为代价冒险。世界上再也没有比穷途末路的匪帮成员更好骗的人了，他想。  
他一边拽着缰绳走着，一边侧头观察着旁边的“西装先生”，想找出更多头绪来，然而任由他怎么瞪着眼睛看，对方从不与他对视。大汉只是板着他那张方脸，直勾勾地盯着前方，不紧不慢地向前走，比起一单价值500美元生意的间接参与者，他更像是在大街上散步的普通市民，好吧也许是一位穿西装用语尊敬脸却比他还臭的高大魁梧颜色酷似橄榄球的“普通市民”，亚瑟在之前还觉得自己挺另类的。  
尽管自己的疑惑与猜忌堆起来高过了西格立茲里斯的雪山，亚瑟还是选择了保持沉默，他只想把这些疑问留给那个上司。他和男人一路步行来到“上司普朗克”的宅邸前。这座房子坐落于圣丹尼东北部，离绞刑台不远，从过道上看会被它的宽度迷惑而误把它认为成小房子，实际上从侧面看就会发现这座房子的长度几乎占用了四分之一条街。漆着砖红色油漆的房屋共分为两层，上层阳台四周围着经典花色的铁艺栏杆，顶上挂着三株长势喜人的吊兰，下层白色的楼梯通往门厅，襄象牙白色门框的正门高得能放进几头非洲象，围墙周围郁郁葱葱的灌木被照料得非常好。唯一美中不足的是，这栋房屋夹在许多同样豪华的圣丹尼式住宅中间，因缺少对比而有些黯然失色，如果把这栋房子单独迁到瓦伦泰勒去，它一定是小镇上最受瞩目的建筑。  
来到这里，亚瑟心里又燃起一丝希望，能在圣丹尼买大型别墅的人都有点儿经济实力，掏出500美元不见得会让他们痛哭流涕半死不活，但什么事情能让他这位没钱没势只知道撒野的西部牛仔值这么多保证金呢？此时高个橄榄球站在铁栅栏门口示意他进去，他依旧保持着极高的警惕，在男人的注视下从马鞍袋里抽出一把手枪，别在腰间。男人并没有加以阻拦，只是目光深邃地看着他，让出了进门的道路。  
走进屋内迎面是一条铺红地毯的宽敞走廊，走廊四周分支出客厅以及许多关着门的小房间，尽头则通往楼梯。亚瑟瞥了一眼身后的男人，示意让他走到前面去，男人很听话地照做了。两人顺楼梯来到二层，亚瑟发现房主几乎拆掉了二层所有的隔断墙，只留下几根承重柱，使原本分割的房间融合成一个巨大的客厅。客厅四周靠墙散落着几个木质立柜，中央则砌着一座壁炉，里面没有生火，事实上在日均气温30度的圣丹尼，壁炉只是起到装饰性作用罢了。壁炉前摆着三张褐色牛皮长沙发，他的主顾－普朗克先生就坐在其中一条沙发上吸雪茄。  
“亚瑟·摩根。”他吐出一个完美的烟圈，“你比我想象的要精神。”


	3. Chapter 3

说完那句放在陌生人初次见面场面上不太合适的话，普朗克又把雪茄稳稳地叼回嘴里，向前笔直伸开双腿仰在牛皮沙发上，饶有兴趣地观察着面前的牛仔。这次罗德警长可给他物色了个好角色！听说这位衣着脏兮兮，浑身泥土味，鼻梁上记录着暴力冲突的男人是范德林帮的二把手。透过对方的穿着打扮以及浅色衬衫下面隐隐透露的肌肉线条，普朗克大致判断罗德警长说的没错。  
“听说你有一桩500美元的活要找我，想让我干什么，抢警局吗？”亚瑟走近了些，扬起了头，使得原本遮挡在黑色赌徒帽阴影下的双眼露了出来。谁能想到天天经历风吹雨打日晒雨淋的浪荡牛仔还能有这么一对漂亮眼睛呢，普朗克心想，其实自己的眼睛也是蓝色的，只不过是欧洲常见的那种瓦蓝色，没有面前的这一对稀有。另外对方被烟酒毁得差不多的低沉沙哑嗓音也挺对自己胃口，他迫不及待想听到这个男人的呻吟声了。  
“先生？”普朗克从自己的龌龊遐想中清醒过来。亚瑟正看着他，脸上写满了质疑与不信任。“啊！哈哈。”普朗克抽出嘴里的雪茄大笑几声，心里却在飞速盘算着怎么在路易斯发起攻击前稳住这个牛仔。他站起身来：“抱歉先生，我刚才在寻思人为什么要发明雪茄这种难抽的东西。请坐，帕里斯·普朗克。"语毕便伸过去一只手，对方迟疑一下才回握住：“亚瑟·摩根，虽然你已经知道了。”余光中，普朗克看到笔直如同大厅承重柱的路易斯正站在沙发后一个不远不近的位置，从背后死死盯着亚瑟，在那个距离不会惊动他们的客人，有突发事件也来得及反应，他的好小伙就像匹老马一样值得信赖。  
他重新躺回沙发上，翘起二郎腿。眼前的牛仔像是没坐过高档沙发的样子，双腿拘谨地并拢，双手放在膝盖上，像是学堂被训练坐姿的小孩子，普朗克差点儿就笑出声了。他没等亚瑟开始说话，便从裤子口袋里掏出之前装好的五张百元钞票，像理牌那样捻成扇形，故意上下扇了扇：“首先告诉你我不是在开玩笑，其次……”他收拢钞票，啪地把它拍在一旁茶水桌上，“这件事也没有抢警局那么难。”果然如他所料，钱是所有穷牛仔的克星。那些钞票自从出现便吸引了亚瑟全部的注意力，他直勾勾地盯着绿钞，殊不知背后的路易斯已经悄无声息地开始接近了。“放心牛仔，我守信用，钱也不会长腿跑了，如果事情办的顺利桌子上的那点儿全是你的，我说不定还会酌情加点儿。”普朗克接着分散着猎物的注意力，他从小就喜欢演戏，虽然没有成为演员，可这出色的表演技巧不仅为他赢得了巨额遗产与这栋房子，还帮助他一次次地施展罪恶。这十几年来有多少牛仔或是其他没有正式身份的男人死在这座宅院里了？反正十个指头肯定数不完。“现在，让我跟你说说你的任务。”普朗克后背离开了沙发靠背，身体前倾，一副要谈大事的严肃样子。亚瑟也同样前倾身体靠近他，做好认真聆听的准备。与此同时，路易斯一个箭步冲上去用臂弯卡住亚瑟的喉咙，把他锁在沙发靠背上。如梦初醒的牛仔开始拼命挣扎，惊慌破碎的辱骂透过窒息的喉咙都变了调。普朗克又恢复了仰躺的姿势，欣赏面前的闹剧。这个牛仔力气很大，之前还没见过他的好小伙收拾人时这么费力呢，紧接着牛仔一个勾拳打中了躲闪不及的路易斯的下巴，完美，10分。这一下很结实，路易斯暂时失去了牵制能力，亚瑟迅速从他的手下逃脱出去，接着冲着对方脸又是毫无间隙的几个勾拳，把路易斯打得咕咚倒地。气急败坏的牛仔拔出手枪便指上普朗克的脑袋，受伤的喉咙爆发出一阵嘶哑的大骂：“这是个天杀的骗局，我早该他妈知道的！”他走了过来，冰凉的枪口撞上了普朗克的额头，“你还有什么遗言想说？”  
普朗克缓慢地做出了一个投降的动作，突然噗地笑了：“我发现我还挺喜欢你的。”他在枪口下听到了对方怒不可遏的喘气声以及扳机轻微下压的声音。“很快你就不会了。”亚瑟几乎是从牙缝里挤出这句话的。“扣板机前想想，这里有多少警察，牛仔。”普朗克抬头对上那对被愤怒烧的通红的双眼，“这个型号的火山手枪隔音不好，并且街口就有个岗哨，你要好好考虑怎么跑才好。”亚瑟举枪的那只手轻颤着，看得出他在极力压制自己开枪的欲望。但这一场景只维持了几秒，路易斯从背后猛地扑上来，一拳打中亚瑟的后脑，牛仔软绵绵地扑倒在沙发上，手枪走火打中了旁边的墙壁，在粉墙上烙下了一个辐射形的黑色洞口。  
“这次可够险的。”路易斯喘着粗气靠过来，他擦着嘴唇上的血，脸颊处深色的皮肤上浮现出几块紫色的淤伤，“他可真厉害。”普朗克安慰性地拍拍他的肩：“好小伙，你可帮了我大忙，帮我把他绑起来，你就去医院瞧瞧你的伤。”他看了一眼身边被打晕的亚瑟，现在这个牛仔不生气了，眼睛老老实实地闭着，看着可爱多了。路易斯瘫倒在沙发上平息气息：“楼下的警员问起枪声要怎么办？”普朗克捡起那只火山手枪，他惊喜地发现牛仔还在上面加了些自己的装饰：“就说我在家里闲的发了疯吧。”他举起枪来瞄准道。


	4. Chapter 4

报时的钟声敲响了十二下，街上那群终日无所事事的喧闹人群终于还圣丹尼以宁静，空气中充斥着虫鸣与湖水潮湿的气息。离开乌云遮蔽的清冷月光如同挣脱牢笼般向地面奔逃，为树及房屋的四周披上一层白雾般的暗淡轮廓。在圣丹尼一栋年代已久的住宅一层，仍在昏睡中的亚瑟正躺在那张豪华感十足的檀木席梦思双人床上，四肢被结实的绳索绑在床四角突出的木质床帐挂柱上，双腿被拉得尤为开，整个人呈现“大”的姿势。他早在几个小时前就被扒了个精光，在床头夜灯柔和的灯光映照下，那具随呼吸规律起伏的饱满白皙酮体完美犹如古希腊大理石雕塑。  
牛仔略显肿胀的后脑下枕着一袋冰块，是普朗克放上去的，出于他自己也完全不理解的动机。与自己几年间奸杀的倒霉男人们相比，这个牛仔显得很不一样，普朗克看到他第一眼时就对他产生了一种朦胧的好感，但他闲下心来琢磨却想不出对方到底哪一点吸引了自己，也许是对方略显幽默风趣的语言，或是其过于强壮的身段，或者仅仅因为他今天又喝了太多该死的威士忌。  
普朗克在床边的褐色皮椅上坐定，眼神直勾勾地在牛仔裸露的躯体上游走。他不可能承认自己爱上了一位终日烧杀抢掠、手上沾满鲜血的肮脏牛仔，不然他会直接抄起一把点四五口径左轮手枪对准自己睾丸开枪的。但看着这具美妙的身体，普朗克却产生了怜爱之情。不解的思虑在他的脑子里越积越多，如同好多长腿蜘蛛互相打架却缠在一起打了结，他好不容易积攒起来的欲望都快被挤没了。普朗克摇摇脑袋，希望把这些乱七八糟的东西从耳朵眼里甩出去，最后，他索性抱了本大英百科全书利用等待牛仔苏醒这点儿功夫给大脑填些没有用的浆糊。  
终于在钟声敲响半个小时后，牛仔醒了。 伴随一声梦呓般的低吟，那如同林间湖水的眸子似春光乍现般刚露出一瞬，便马上被眯起来，牛仔皱着眉头倒吸了口凉气，想必头还是很痛。再次睁开眼时他终于从昏睡的恍惚中回过神来。注意到自己身上纹丝不挂，他惊慌地呼喊一声，想要立即爬起来，绑在他手腕脚踝处的麻绳随即扯紧，他迷惘而惊慌地喘着粗气，四下看了看绑着自己的绳索，又用力挣扎了几下，最后把头转向了普朗克，眼中的慌张迷惘几乎在瞬间内被愤怒填满：“你个无可救药婊子生的混账东西！”  
普朗克直接被骂笑了，他也不知道自己为什么笑，只觉得这位牛仔惊慌失措起来很可爱，骂起人来更可爱。 “放松点儿牛仔，你就是这么报答在你挨打以后还好心为你冷敷的人吗？”  
“如果你他妈的不打我，我也用不着这该死的冰袋！”亚瑟牙齿紧咬，青筋暴起，火气大到几乎要点燃床垫。“现在，给你一分钟切开这些该死的绳子让我把衣服穿上，你听懂了吗？”  
普朗克伸手摸了摸他把绳子拉得死紧的手腕：“悠着点儿，这样除了会弄伤你自己以外什么也做不成。”他对着马驹一样倔的牛仔说道，“再这样闹下去我就把你送去换赏金。”  
“你最好这么做，因为如果我还活着就会把你杀了扔进猪圈。”  
“哈哈，我喜欢你。” 普朗克爱抚上那结实的胸脯，轻到他怀疑牛仔会不会觉得痒。  
“离我远点儿你个恶心基佬！”亚瑟的抗拒在意料之中，之前几个被诱骗至此的男人在一开始也这样，但普朗克很有耐心。  
在快感面前，男人都是婊子。  
他对亚瑟的辱骂充耳不闻，轻柔地抚摸身下的躯体。先是用整个手掌从上到下缓慢而温柔地爱抚，几个来回后发现对方的态度有所软化，再挑出乳头腹沟这些重点慢慢挑逗。在这甜蜜的折磨下，牛仔的谩骂逐渐被粗重的呼吸声替代，他胯下的器具也有了反应。  
“操。”牛仔喘着气盯着自己扬起头的阴茎，似乎不解为什么自己身上的这一部件能违反思维的控制让他丢尽脸面，但没给他多少自由时间思考，普朗克就抚上那根阴茎，引起身下人一声不大不小的呼喊。  
“该死，不要……碰那儿……”此时亚瑟的声音已经被情欲抹上一层蜜渍，之前的强硬语气怕是在今晚之前都回不来了。普朗克上下套弄模仿原始的性交动作，把最纯粹的快乐通通抛给这位晕头转向的牛仔。  
“多久没人碰过你了，”在多巴胺影响下普朗克说起话来也像刚吃了块儿巧克力泡芙，“一年，还是一天？”他俯身靠近牛仔，向那张拼命压制舒适表情的脸上喷吐气息，同时手头不轻不重地在柱头上刮蹭一下。  
“你是个乖男孩吗？”  
亚瑟终于爆发出一声甜腻鼻音，他咬住下唇，全身绷紧，似乎想克制自己的失态，但很快又被接下来激流般的快感冲的彻底忘记失态为何物。普朗克攥着充血的根茎，拇指在顶端的尿道口处画着圈，这个动作简直把牛仔爽到了家。他腿根微微痉挛，发出一声声难以自持的绵长呻吟。由于牛仔把头仰得太过靠后，普朗克没法看到他的表情，不过他猜测应该和妓院里卖力工作的荡妇差不多吧。普朗克就这样玩弄着亚瑟的老二，时而套弄青筋暴露的柱身，时而搓捻敏感的柱头，同时还不忘给那对睾丸分配些注意力。牛仔似乎失去了全部反抗能力，呻吟声随着阴茎上施加的力度与频率起起伏伏。没过多久，大量白浊便跳动着从那根充血的阳具里喷射出来，高度甚至溅到了普朗克脸上。亚瑟发出一声短促高亢的幸福嘶鸣，随即淹没在高潮带来的欢愉里，他甚至忘了自己还被绑着。  
“省着点儿用你的嗓子，”普朗克拍了拍对方仍在痉挛的小腹，“接下来才到主戏，你就不怕待会儿叫不出来吗？”  
“你个……混账……”亚瑟眼睛半掩，有气无力地骂道。啊，这个牛仔。  
普朗克爬上那柔软的席梦思床，跪坐在牛仔大分的腿间，在那刚刚释放过、顶端还沾着晶莹液体的疲惫阴茎下面，害羞的粉红色小洞躲藏在浅色耻毛的遮盖下，显得既禁忌又神秘，像亚瑟这种性取向大众化的男人一生中只会把它当做排泄器官使用，多么浪费啊，普朗克摇头咂了咂嘴。  
“牛仔，你听说过‘插后庭’这件事吗？”  
“不，你想都别想。”亚瑟拼命挣扎想将身体远离普朗克，却被绳索限制着动弹不得，最后只能向他投来愤怒又绝望的一瞥。  
“放心，不会特别痛的。”话音刚落，两根拇指就直接进入了干涩的洞口，一点儿也不客气地将它扯大，异物闯入的不适感与羞耻心让面前的牛仔痛苦地叫喊出声，他扭动着身体，却使入侵物越陷越深，越扩越大。“不要……”牛仔放下尊严的恳求却让自己穴里又多插进两指。普朗克用双手的食指与拇指慢慢将小穴撑成一个黑色方形洞口，大到足够能容纳自己的阴茎。他拔出手指脱下自己版式的黑色条纹城镇裤，毫不犹豫地将他涨得发痛的男根撞了进去。  
亚瑟像是吃惊般张大了嘴，那嘶哑曲折的呻吟迟了几秒才从喉咙中发出来，他全身紧绷又瘫软下来，腿根抖个不停。“还不赖啊宝贝，里面挺紧。”普朗克喘着粗气，感觉自己被夹得像匹种马，没经任何人允许他就自顾自动起来了，像只捣槌在牛仔身体里胡乱撞着。可怜的亚瑟被绳索固定只能在原地承受一次次剧烈的冲击，他偶尔发出一声求饶般的呻吟，却又被紊乱的气息打断，他被撞得像坨瘫在席梦思上的泥巴。普朗克只能感到从下身传来的快感与血流在大脑里涌动的嗡嗡声，他像头愤怒的公鹿不断撞击身下的牛仔，在欲望的牵制下也像之前被自己爱抚的对方一样大声呻吟。两人相撞了不知多少次的私处皮肤带着桃红色与各种体液。该死，牛仔的甬道紧得像密封罐头上的橡皮绳一样，他怕是坚持不了一分钟就要射在里面了，普朗克心想，是时候给这场淫乱的聚会画上个完美的句号了。  
他两只骨节分明而有力的手像蛇一般滑上亚瑟的脖子，拇指擦过颤动的喉结下侧，对准那根输送生命的血管，慢慢压了下去。牛仔因窒息本能地拼命反抗，将四根绳子拽的紧绷绷，他痛苦地大张开嘴艰难地呼吸，喉咙里发出气管受压时咯痰般的声响。他的脸颊被窒息与性欲染得粉红，半睁的双眼里逐渐溢出生理性的泪水。  
普朗克感到腹部有什么温热的液体溅出来了，他低下头才发现，牛仔在缺氧和性爱的双重刺激下又被弄射了。  
“不要着急，我马上就送你上天堂享福。”普朗克胯下做着最后的冲刺，双手也逐渐发力。身下亚瑟的反抗幅度越来越小，身体因缺氧而痉挛起来，双色的眸子透过一层水雾看着他，目光中终于带上了一点儿将死之人的恳求。普朗克看着牛仔逐渐散开的深邃瞳孔，双手却像有了自我意识却一样怎么也使不上全力。他理应把这事办得漂亮，像解决前几个可怜男人一样，把对方扼杀在高潮的余韵中，再叫来他忠诚的管家，连夜把失去价值的尸体扔到河对岸垃圾山上去，但他现在做不到，一点儿也做不到。  
“操！”普朗克松开牛仔的脖子，任对方发出一阵浑浊的咳嗽，他拔出自己还没高潮就萎掉的阴茎，撒气般猛地提上裤子，跳下床在卧室里疯狂地踱步。他不知道自己是在骂谁，也许是在跟不听使唤的双手较劲，也许是在骂床上的那个浪货。他气哼哼地又回到床边，哦，那位身强力壮的牛仔已经缓上来了，正疲惫而疑惑地盯着他看，唯一证明自己曾经尝试过这么干的只有对方脖子上一小时之内就会消退的红痕。  
蠢蛋普朗克，你真的是蠢到家了。  
“路易斯！”普朗克将客厅还在等候的管家吼了进来，语气中仿佛要喷出火苗，“我完事了。”他恰好等待了一个人从客厅走到卧室那么长的时间，路易斯从门后露出他宽阔的肩膀。他进门看到尚且喘着气的牛仔，惊诧地问：“他怎么还活着？”  
普朗克试图解释，但发现他也找不出答案来，他有些崩溃地坐回之前的皮椅，用手扶额叹了口气，“等等，给我点儿时间。”  
待他理好思绪，从鼻子里长呼出一口气，放下额头上的手，用一种无奈而平静的语调对床上的牛仔说：“伙计，你今天捡了好运。我本来是要杀你，在你之前有好多倒霉鬼在你躺的这张床上见了上帝，但是不知道为什么我下定不了决心杀你。现在给你三分钟穿好衣服后走人，路易斯用枪瞄着他。”高个管家正皱着眉看他，似乎觉得他这么办事疯了，但还是听话照做了。  
普朗克从床头柜里摸出一把不太锋利的餐刀，有些费劲地割开了束缚牛仔已久的绳索。牛仔麻利地起身，目光充满寒意地盯着他，有那么一瞬间普朗克还以为对方要直接扑上来咬断自己的脖子。“你的衣服就在地上，不好意思弄得有些脏。”牛仔缓慢地起身，眼神在普朗克身上停留了很久，随后他慢慢转身，到床的另一侧捡起地上凌乱的衣物，开始往身上套。期间路易斯一直恪尽职守，和牛仔保持着足够的反应距离，用枪口稳稳瞄着对方的脑袋。  
当牛仔穿好衣服，路易斯给他让出出门通道时，普朗克叫住了他：“慢着。”亚瑟僵了一秒，随即转过头，像看一只腐烂肿胀的恶臭落水老鼠一样看他。普朗克从大衣兜里掏出一张百元钞票，放在离牛仔最近的床的那侧，“去给自己补补身子。”亚瑟似乎花了很大力气说服自己把那张钱捡起来，他像捏蟑螂一样用食指和拇指尖夹住钱的一角，在空中用力抖了抖才收起来，仿佛上面沾了什么致命病毒一样。“如果你下次还想来，敲门时别带武器，站在门口让路易斯给你搜身，进来以后我说不定会给你更多钱。”亚瑟远距离啐了他一口唾沫。  
待牛仔手已经按在门把上，普朗克又叫住了他：“你不会蠢到回来报仇的对吧。”普朗克翘着二郎腿在椅子上嘿嘿地笑着，他猜自己现在的样子一定欠揍极了。“记住这里是圣丹尼，富人的天堂。我就在这里，哪也不去。你要是带着你家的穷朋友们过来把我杀了的话……”普朗克故意顿了一秒，“那你们就等着被平克顿或是别的什么轰掉脑壳吧。路易斯出去送送我们的朋友。”他笑嘻嘻地欣赏牛仔姣好的面容因巨大的愤怒而扭曲，“哦，我敢保证你有一天会非常后悔今天的所作所为。”亚瑟最后狠狠撂下这句话，便走出了房门，路易斯平举着枪紧随其后。  
房间空了，普朗克从上衣兜里拿出一根烟，点着吸了起来。


	5. Chapter 5

凌晨两点，亚瑟窝在圣丹尼的一间小酒吧里，他喝醉了。  
他经历过无数次骗局，之前自己的下场无非就是钱被人摸走或是卷入一场毫无意义的争斗，再严重点儿，被冰凉的枪口撞上脑袋这种事也时有发生，但今晚的遭遇他还是头一遭经历。比起被一个瘦高的八字胡变态男人绑起来强奸，他更希望被按在泥地里挨揍，至少后者让他感觉自己是被当做一个正常男人对待，而不是陷入富人手掌中的泄欲玩具。  
亚瑟在一小时前被那个神经病阔基佬的管家用枪指着赶出了房门。一直等他走出庭院铁栅栏外，管家才意犹未尽地将手枪连同那张臭脸收回屋里，没有给他留下任何反击的机会。亚瑟从马上摸到枪后本来有种轰开门锁冲进屋，再把两人的脑袋卸掉塞进各自屁股里的冲动，但看到骑马的夜巡警员挑着油灯迎面而来也只好作罢。  
亚瑟恍惚地骑到一处昏暗的十字路口。脑中成熟而理性的那根弦劝诫他直走返回营地，不要在事情刚发生后对方仍有警惕心时回去报仇，但异于常人的自尊心与无处发泄的愤怒情绪却逼迫他恨不得立即转头回去打爆那两个混账以及每个前来警员的脑袋。他在那条不被夜灯照顾的寂静小道上犹豫了很久，最终出于为范德林帮的利益考虑还是决定保持低调。  
他不想复仇，也不想立即回到营地去。他只想找个安静的地方平息内心剧烈的复仇欲望，顺便消化脑中的繁杂思绪，于是左拐进了这家酒吧。  
不同于圣丹尼中心附近的豪华双层酒吧，这里面积小得可怜，没有衣着得体的绅士和优美的钢琴曲，没有富丽堂皇的玻璃挂坠顶灯，没有铺着绿色绒桌垫的扑克牌桌，酒柜上面大摇大摆的肮脏老鼠倒是挺多。来这里沉沦度日的都是些圣丹尼的底层居民－－进了高档酒吧就会被酒管毫不犹豫地踢出来的那种人。亚瑟刚进门时便看到打扮如同乞丐的醉鬼们正趴在墙边几张盖着油渍的木桌上打着小鼾，由于顾客稀少，空位很多，酒保只是任由他们的鼾声陪自己作伴。事实上相比于另一个酒吧里面大话连篇的聒噪高雅绅士，这些不言不语的醉酒者显得可爱多了。  
亚瑟径直走到吧台前要了杯威士忌，伸手一掏便掏出了那张恶心的100元钞票。他恨自己当初做出的决定，这100美元把他搞得像个卖屁股的妓女一样。亚瑟把鼻梁上的疤痕皱成一道深壑，从裤兜里撕扯出那张纸币，恶狠狠地盯着它，脑中规划着这张可怜平板印刷纸接下来的命运。最终他还是不想和钱较劲，把钞票一巴掌猛拍到吧台上，硬生生吓回了不想找零的酒保试探性的询问。他目视着那张罪恶的100美元消失在酒保的收银柜里，感觉稍微好了一点儿。  
酒保熟练地从酒柜上拿下瓶子，吓了正在唠家常的几只老鼠一跳。他从吧台底下弯腰拿出一个没被洗干净的盎司杯，给亚瑟倒了不多不少正好满满一整杯的威士忌。  
亚瑟斜倚在吧台上，陷入了沉思。  
他从前到后思考整件事，显然一位打扮特别的强壮男人出高价来找他办事已经明摆着是个骗局了，但他当时抱着侥幸心理，又对自己应变危机的能力太过自信，于是像个吃撑的麝鼠一样直愣愣地栽进别人挖好的陷阱。无论如何现在懊悔自责已经来不及了，他要好好思考的是接下来该怎么做。无论是为尊严还是为别的什么考虑，仇是一定要报的，他只需要想清楚什么时候报、怎样报才能让两人付出代价同时不惊动圣丹尼密集如同沼泽短吻鳄的警察们。  
说到尊严，亚瑟不得不懊恼地承认：其实他被弄得挺爽的。这也不是不能解释，自己上次和女性同床共枕还要回溯到六年前，那时世界上的一栋简约木屋内还存在着专属于他的温暖小家，一个名为伊莎克的伶俐男孩住在里面，他是自己的儿子……这六年间他像个未婚妇女一样守身如玉到底为了什么？－－这种事情他再也不想经历了，他再也承担不起了。  
那段回忆痛苦得可怕。即使坚强如同亚瑟，不经意间触碰到这条陈旧性伤疤也要借助酒精的帮助抹去脑海中烙得过深的血红色场景。他一杯一杯地要着高浓度威士忌，希望杯子里装的澄澈液体能快点儿把他的脑子冲成浆糊，让他忘掉这些有的没的该死烂事。酒保为他一杯接一杯地倒酒，看他的神情中逐渐带了些怜悯，“有什么心事吗？”  
亚瑟的舌头有些不听使唤，于是他只简短地回复了一个单词：“怎么？”  
“来这里买醉的男人都有心事，至于女人嘛……”酒保狡黠地一笑，“我不是女人，自然不知道。”  
你猜的很对，我的心事多得能把骆驼压垮呢。亚瑟心想。他坐上吧台前的圆凳，醉醺醺地趴在油腻的吧台上，一只手把玩儿着面前半满的盎司杯，“你想听到什么？”  
酒保呵呵笑了：“你有什么？”  
亚瑟被麻醉的大脑迟钝地转起来，分辨这些纠缠自己的破烂哪些能被捡出来与外人透露，哪些只能放进旧木箱扔向大海。最后，他总算找出了一个不那么敏感又对自己有帮助的话题：“你知道帕里斯·普朗克吗？”  
“你是说那个在北边不远处买房的富豪吗？”  
“对，就是他，高，瘦，蓝眼睛，棕色短发，留着愚蠢的八字胡。”  
“啊他呀，你想知道什么？”  
“所有。”  
酒保拿起酒柜上悬挂着的一只高脚杯，抽出上衣口袋里的手帕擦了起来，“那我要说的太多，恐怕你得加些小费了。”  
亚瑟从鼻子里哼出一声，就当是默许了。  
酒保仿佛即将潜水般长吸一口气，随即开始了长篇大论：“这个帕里斯·普朗克原属于一个声名显赫的家族，就像是今天的布莱怀特家族和葛雷家族一样。他的父亲戈登·普朗克靠着倒卖军火军需在南北战争期间发了战争财，万幸他是帮着北方的。战争结束后，他已经拥有了两个儿子和位于安尼斯伯的一大片房产。大儿子霍尔·普朗克跟随转行的父亲运营了几年马场生意，二儿子詹姆士·普朗克则是个浪荡公子哥，不学无术，四处挥霍家里的钱财。至于帕里斯，他在战争结束一年后才出生，是家里最小的孩子……”  
“打住，”亚瑟惊讶自己喝了这么多还具有逻辑思维能力，“你都他妈是从哪儿听来的？”  
酒保嘿嘿笑了，并没有觉得冒犯，“以上这些话我可以保证是真的，有次他家的那个黑人大老粗跑到这儿来喝醉了，还差点儿和客人打起来，我劝完架以后可从他嘴里套出来不少东西。”酒保脸上写满了成就感，“只可惜我没有问出那个大老粗的身世，不然……”  
“好了，接着说吧。”亚瑟不是故意不礼貌打断的，他只怕自己没听完就在酒精的催眠下进入梦乡了。  
“……好吧，我说到哪了？对，对，帕里斯·普朗克是最小的一个，他现在也不过33岁。在他4岁时家里出了巨大的变故，他的父母以及大哥在南下谈生意时被一伙匪帮杀害了，后来的人们只找到了被抢个精光的马车以及三人破破烂烂的尸体。他的二哥在悲剧发生后就顶替了父亲与大哥的位置，但詹姆士丝毫没有经营头脑，还好赌博，家族产业在他手下迅速没落下去。”酒保喝了口水，顺便看看亚瑟的眼睛是不是还睁着 ，“后来詹姆士莫名其妙死掉了，帕里斯继承财产后卖掉马场到圣丹尼买了这栋房子。那些财产虽说已经被挥霍的差不多了，但还是够帕里斯用到80岁。”酒保终于放下了手中的高脚杯，“帕里斯喜欢别人称呼他的姓，平日基本不出来，家里除了那个黑人就没有别人了。他没结婚，也不想结婚。我唯一一次看到他是在他前来把那个醉倒在吧台上的黑人扶回了家的时候。”酒保思索着眨了眨眼，“可怜而奇怪的一个人是吧。”  
亚瑟用尽最后的力气和双眼眼皮搏斗了一下，含混地答应一句，也算是弥补前两次失礼了。 随后他便陷入到温暖而舒适的黑暗当中去，思维乘着竹筏平稳地划向一摊泥泞沼泽。什么该死的基佬，木质小屋，酒柜上吱吱乱叫的老鼠都远离了他。  
威士忌是最好的安眠药，对于牛仔来说更是如此。他迷迷糊糊地想。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 亲密情节之后还会有，我慢慢会写到。毕竟这是一篇宠瑟文，开头相识的剧情很重要，拜托大家多给我点儿时间铺垫。以后会经常有肉吃

硬木、酒精、油腻腻的食物味道混合在一起飘入似醒非醒的亚瑟鼻腔中。他从吧台上挣扎着抬起头，一夜不正常的睡姿让他感觉颈椎又痛又僵硬，半边脸因长时间受压已经浮现出一片红痕 ，像是着急出门只涂了一半腮红的邋遢妇人。雪上加霜的是，酒精的负面作用似乎在此时全部显现出来了，被过量威士忌泡发的大脑挤压着颅骨，使他时时刻刻体验着头部胀痛感；酒精还吸收了体内过多的水份，他嘴里干得像连续三个月没下雨的西部荒漠。不过作为交换，他倒是得到了一晚优质睡眠。  
亚瑟嘟嘟囔囔地按揉着脖颈，四处打量，外面阳光正好，约摸时间已近中午。酒吧里多了几位流浪汉酒鬼就座，但生意仍十分萧条。之前陪自己聊天的酒保已经被值日班的人替换下去了，对方临走前也没向亚瑟索要话中的那笔小费，不知是忘了还是根本不想要。  
等待脖颈和脊椎都舒服了些，亚瑟站起来舒展身体，被酒精阻断的思绪又重新涌入回他的大脑，与昨晚不同的是，之前严重影响判断的激愤情绪少了很多，他觉得思路更加清晰了。亚瑟向新酒保要了碗意式面条，边吃边琢磨接下来该干些什么。虽说那个阔佬的童年遭遇比自己设想的悲惨多了，他也不会因此就大发慈悲随便放过折腾自己的两人。亚瑟准备搞场夜袭，再顺便洗劫一把，把那个鬼佬足够用到80岁的钱财全部带回克雷蒙角去。  
在此时的美国最可怕的事情莫过于两件：不小心得罪了匪徒，或是让匪徒知道你家里有点儿小钱。这两个倒霉鬼一下全占了。  
吃饱喝足，头也不怎么痛了，亚瑟骑上他的马儿前去普朗克的宅子踩点。根据前一天晚上的经历，他认为从正门进去没什么可能性，门上的锁子高级又坚固，撬锁工具搞不定，直接破坏动静又太大。房侧的大型落地窗倒是可以考虑考虑，相比于门锁，窗户上的锁破坏起来就容易多了。若是采用合适的手段，亚瑟相信自己可以一点儿声音也不发地潜入室内，把两人闷死在鹅毛枕头里再扬长而去。  
那段无比恶心的铁栅栏不久就出现在亚瑟眼前，他在门前假装路过，停在房子一侧借助纯种马的高大身段向墙内眺望。被绿色遮阳板陪衬的一扇扇白色小窗子开在略显褪色的浅粉色外墙上，反射着正午强烈的阳光。亚瑟的视线越过房前层层叠叠的浓密灌木，直接投向位于底层被二层圆形露台阴影遮住大半的欧式落地窗。这扇落地窗属于最普通的上下推拉款式，常见于各地阔佬住宅外墙上，根据他早些年间的盗窃经验判断，窗锁一般固定在这种窗子的下沿，是个可旋转的金属卡头，可从内锁住活动的下层窗板，破解方法很简单：找根铁丝弯曲出合适的弧度，从窗沿下侧缝隙中伸进去把卡头扳开，对技术没有任何要求，只是需要浪费些时间。  
一声从高处传来的吆喝打断了亚瑟的沉思，他抬起头，便发现了站在二层圆形露台上正拼命朝自己挥手的声音主人：恶心的普朗克先生。亚瑟龇牙咧嘴地发出一声响尾蛇般的嘶声，勒着马缰转了向，身后那可恶的呼喊停止片刻便再度响起，一波波刺激亚瑟本已平静下来的内心。  
受够了，他真的受够了。亚瑟绷紧拳头猛回过头，嘴里恶毒的词汇蓄势待发。过度的愤怒屏蔽了一切理性思维，无视后果，他已经做好了要把对方的牙齿打穿躯体从屁眼飞出去的准备。他看到身后普朗克已经跑出了庭院铁栅栏门来到街上，正向自己快速接近，手里还拿着一把明晃晃的手枪。  
“怎么你想决斗吗？”亚瑟毫不犹豫地抽出腿侧的左轮，瞄准了对方的脑袋，吓得几个路过的胆小鬼尖叫着四散而逃。现在普朗克离他只有一辆马车的距离，见到亚瑟拔枪的动作便猛地刹住脚步举起双手，脸上浮现出一看便知是装出来的害怕神情，拿枪的右手倒捏住枪管，使得枪口对准脚下的石板路－－他在努力使自己看上去不像马上要崩了亚瑟的样子。  
亚瑟仍举着左轮，目视着普朗克像接近冬眠的熊一般小步缓慢靠近自己。他迟迟没有扣下扳机，除去担忧此地过剩的警力难以对付，他实在有些好奇面前的这个人要做什么。随着普朗克的接近，他慢慢看清了对方拿的是把火山手枪，和自己前一天带去他家的型号一样，但整体外型又不那么一样。  
普朗克在离他只有一米近的地方停下了脚步，枪托朝前地把手枪递给他，“这是你昨天落在我家的，我上午去枪店做了些改装，现在应该更好用了。”亚瑟用另一只手接过火山手枪，发现对方改长了枪管，换了更精准的瞄具，还给枪体镀了层金。  
这个鬼佬到底想干什么？他越来越搞不懂了。  
他们过于危险的行为终于吸引来警方的注意，两位头戴蓝色治安警高帽、手拿来复枪的巡视人员走向这里，其中一个冲他们吆喝：“喂，你们两个，拿枪出来干什么？”  
普朗克冲亚瑟挤出一个大事不好的哭脸，随即转过身，安抚两位严肃犹如刚刚安葬下父母的治安人员：“不好意思先生们，我刚才只是把新买的手枪送给朋友罢了。” 然而对方没那么好糊弄：“我们接到的举报是有人公开决斗，你们之前还干过什么？”  
“先生您误会了，我的这位朋友，他－－他看到这份礼物太激动了，于是就拔出一把枪说要回赠给我，仅此而已，路人肯定是对我们产生了什么误会。”亚瑟从语气判断说话者此时肯定是一脸媚笑。  
两位巡警看看亚瑟，又看看普朗克，眼中充满质疑，“好吧就算你说的是真的，你们也要因为扰乱治安每人交5美元的罚款。”一位警员压了压快要掉下的帽子说道。  
“好的没问题，”普朗克的声音里带着愉悦，乍一听上去还以为他要被赐赏5美元，“我把这位朋友的罚款也一起交了。”说完他便一掏衣兜挥手拿出10美元来，打发走了两位多管闲事的巡警。  
待巡警的背影还没有消失在街道尽头，普朗克便回过脸，如同狐狸般狡猾而得意地看了亚瑟一眼，随即动身往自家宅邸走去，留下原地脑袋发懵的亚瑟。  
“嘿！”亚瑟忍不住内心的疑虑及时叫住了他，“你到底想从我这里得到什么？”  
对方双手插在兜里并没有完全回过身，只露给亚瑟一个看不清表情的侧脸：“我要你今晚的时间，”普朗克用动听的语调说道，“晚上八点有空来酒吧见我，圣丹尼最大的那间酒吧，不要问干什么，来了你就知道了。”  
亚瑟目视即将消失于栅栏门后的普朗克，突然感觉还剩了点儿什么没做，“等等。”他命令对方，普朗克很听话地保持原来的姿势停在原地，亚瑟驱马走向他，拔出火山手枪，用枪托在对方脖颈一侧狠狠地敲了一下，幅度虽小但力道很重。  
“这下算昨晚的。”他对捂住脖子已经痛到直不起腰的普朗克说。  
“抱歉，我昨天是有些粗暴。”普朗克倒吸着凉气，用在疼痛影响下不再动听的语调勉强说道。亚瑟从鼻子里哼出一声，踹着马腹绝尘而去。


	7. Chapter 7

天色已晚，沉重的积雨云从圣丹尼西边的天空压过来，遮住夕阳与它最后一丝光晖。普朗克识趣地在出门之前拿了把长柄黑伞，又配上一双黑色高底皮靴，把自己收拾得妥帖又光鲜。路易斯在半小时前说要去地下黑拳赛场凑凑热闹，提前离开了。普朗克知道这个“去凑热闹”的热血小伙八成又会带着一脸伤回来。“伤药我放在客厅的桌子上了，淤伤冰敷，外伤抹红瓶药加绷带。”他嘱咐路易斯，“今天我晚上出门有事，在我回家之前别死，求你。”  
普朗克走出铁栅栏，把自己抛向喧嚣的市井傍晚。时间还很充裕，他像饭后散步般放慢了脚步，一把长雨伞暂时派不上用场，他索性当做绅士杖来用了。一路上他都在思索，牛仔会按时赴约吗？他从前到后把事情回忆一遍，又试图揣测对方的想法，最后仅仅得出了“天知道”这个结论。  
尽管走得不紧不慢，边框闪烁着暖色霓虹灯的酒吧大门不久就出现在眼前。普朗克来到门口，推开门。其实他讨厌酒吧，尤其是这家，挤在这里的下三滥绅士比整个圣丹尼的老鼠还多；楼梯上不乏抽劣质纸烟、妆容厚如蛋糕外层奶油的吧台女郎；拐角的钢琴师弹来弹去就那么几首曲子，仿佛小脑子里也只能记住这么多谱子。但如果他想和某个陌生牛仔聊点儿私密性话题，这家酒吧是不二之选：首先这里的每个人都有自己的事情要做，没人腾得出时间偷听他们两人谈话；其次这里人数众多，每个人都是潜在的目击者，万一他激怒了那个牛仔，对方也不敢乱发脾气拔枪射爆他的小脑袋瓜。  
普朗克找了个靠窗的双人位，把遮阳板拉开，点了碗龙虾汤，开始等待另一位不知道会不会出现的客人。一切都是未知数，但他眼前突然浮现出这么一番场景，那个金发碧眼、标准硬汉身材的男人会在八点晚一些的时候推开斜前方的大门，带着桀骜不驯与浑身烟草气息来到自己面前，他的脸上也许添了新伤，也许没有，那双无论记录下多少暴力事件依旧清澈如故的双色眼眸正望向自己……  
街上下起雨来，逐渐密集的雨滴不断敲击石板路，飞溅出的水花在街道上空形成一层愈来愈明显的银色水雾。街上未撑伞的行人从慢走，到疾行，再到快跑，之间不过相差几分钟。那位牛仔会不会带伞？如果没带的话，他会小跑着四处找地方躲雨，还是对淋雨这件小事根本不放在心上，昂首挺胸地在雨中阔步穿行？普朗克嘴角勾起一抹似有似无的笑。是的，他不得不承认，每当亚瑟出现在脑海中时自己的心情会不由自主地愉悦起来，牛仔那双饱含生命力的蓝眼睛以及倔强而强硬的性格似乎对他有着致命的吸引力，就连脖子上那块紫色淤青也没有影响自己对对方的好感。他苦笑着摸摸依旧胀痛的脖颈，自己这是怎么了，与一位野牛仔一见钟情？  
亚瑟一直没有露面。龙虾汤已经被汤勺刮得干干净净，剩余汤渍在碗底结成一层硬壳。时间过了八点整，普朗克内心的希望逐渐暗淡下去。也许自己是个傻瓜，花掉整个傍晚等待某个对自己好感为负的人赴约。但立刻打道回府又有些可惜，他决定等最后十分钟，消耗掉自己剩余的侥幸心理。  
令他既惊喜又意外的是，亚瑟最终还是来了。踏着八点第七分钟的尾声，牛仔高大的身影伴随一声双推门的吱呀声出现在门口。亚瑟被浇得湿透，帽顶凹陷处形成了一滩小水洼，脖颈上疲沓的黑领巾向下滴着水，一身脏兮兮的蓝色衬衫配黑色背带裤全部紧巴巴地贴在身上，勾勒出几条隐约的弧线。他扫视片刻便直接来到普朗克桌前，湿漉漉的鞋印在大厅明亮的灯光下闪着光。  
“你找我过来最好有个合适的理由。”亚瑟将双手撑在桌侧，绷起一张相对还算干爽的脸，一对绿眼睛充满威胁性地盯住普朗克，听起来像是在三秒得不到合适的回话会直接掉头离去。  
“你好，落汤鸡先生。”普朗克打趣道，趁着对方眼中还没有闪现怒火又赶紧接着补充，“你湿透了，要来点儿白兰地暖暖身子吗？”亚瑟皱了皱眉似乎只想得到先前问题的答案，但也许是圣丹尼跌宕起伏的气温太过折磨人，他最终还是无奈地应许了。“好吧。”他耸耸肩，叹了口气坐在对面，颈上湿透的领巾末尾歇脚般平直地趴在桌上，“一杯就好，不要太多。”然而普朗克从吧台带回一整瓶白兰地，外加两只矮脚大肚杯，他熟练地开盖，按照品酒规矩给亚瑟和自己各倒上一盎司。待他还在轻晃酒杯欣赏杯中上等白兰地的澄澈质感时，对面的亚瑟已经举起杯来一口闷掉了。  
“嘿！”普朗克咯咯笑着，“你这么喝白兰地可有点儿浪费啊。”  
“也许吧。”亚瑟放下杯子随便回应道，“但按照你的喝法瓶里一半白兰地都得蒸发没了。”他满不在乎地用湿漉漉的袖子擦干胡茬。  
普朗克轻笑着为亚瑟续酒，这次他倒了满满一杯，同时也把自己的大肚杯填满。 “现在，你该告诉我叫我到这儿来的目的了吧。”亚瑟轻抿一口几乎从杯中溢出来的橙色烈酒，又抬起眼睛怀疑地看向普朗克。“我猜你不是只来请我喝酒的。”  
“没错。”普朗克连忙咽几口唾沫，暗暗让自己的耳朵做好吃一记狠拳的准备。  
“我想买你一晚。”  
意想当中的激烈冲突并没有到来，亚瑟只是僵在原地，沉默着，把手中的酒杯越捏越紧，越捏越紧……  
然后，普朗克听到对方咬牙切齿的、被愤怒压制到极点的极其低沉的声音。“如果你想羞辱我，只挑个地方就好，别像个娘娘腔。”亚瑟死死盯着他，那双眼睛像即将大开杀戒的狼一样，青筋暴起的右手下酒杯发出几声碎裂的声音。只要亚瑟想，普朗克毫不质疑他可以把自己像酒杯一样捏成碎渣。  
“不，你搞错了，我并不是想羞辱你。只是想给你提供个挣钱的好法子罢了。”  
“那么，”亚瑟慢慢靠近他，危险地眯起眼睛，“你为什么认为我不会进宅子把你们两个杀掉，再把钱抢干净呢，按理说，这样挣钱更容易。”  
“不，不，”普朗克此时像个推销产品的生意人一样努力试图让牛仔听明白，“如果你按照话里说的，把我们两个都杀了的话，”他在桌上戳戳点点地比划着，“那么你只能拿到我平日的生活费外加几件破烂首饰，银行里所有的积蓄，你都碰不着了。”  
“我可以逼你把钱取出来。”亚瑟抚摸着腿侧的左轮威胁道。  
“那你可能拦不住我饮弹自尽，”普朗克在太阳穴比划了一个开枪的动作，露出胜利般的微笑，“反正我早就不怕死了。”  
“你这个疯子！”亚瑟终于被完完全全地激怒了，他将酒杯猛地磕碎在桌上，站起来把普朗克像小鸡子一样拎起来，“你给我听好，”亚瑟右拳悬在空中，像长途过后的马儿一样喘着粗气，“我今天还没想好怎么对付你，但不意味着你以后都安全了。”  
“但是，我真的不明白你在生什么气。”普朗克一脸无辜，牛仔抓住领带的手像铁钳一样，他只是微微挣扎了下就放弃了，索性把身体挂在亚瑟手上。“我从始至终都没有任何侮辱你的意思，只是想和你谈谈而已。”此时大厅静了下来，酒吧内所有人都在注视他们，就连敬业的钢琴师也停下手头的工作，将黑白双键晾在一边。亚瑟环视四周，又愤恨地瞪着普朗克，咬牙切齿地僵了半天，最后总算将普朗克扔回椅子上，力度之大险些让他来个倒栽葱。  
“哎呦，你真的很强壮。”普朗克一边揉着脖颈处被牵动的旧伤，一边安抚店内的群众：“只是闹着玩儿罢了。”待顾客们纷纷转回身子，酒吧内再次喧闹起来，普朗克把杯里还没洒光的白兰地喝干，瞟了一眼对面生闷气的牛仔，“想吃点儿什么吗？”  
“操。（shit）”这是对方给的答案。  
“据我所知菜单上没这项。”  
亚瑟烦躁地把玻璃碎碴连同酒水拂下桌子，“我总有一天会亲手杀了你。”  
“我今晚就给你机会了。”普朗克用一只手倒酒，另一只手托腮，“路易斯要是没回来，就只剩我一人在家了。”他冲牛仔眨眨眼睛，“我对你唯一的要求就是陪我过夜，其他不做任何限制，你进门可以带枪，可以随意走动，第二天我会给你另外300美元。”他说着就把200美元纸币递到牛仔指尖，“这算是订金。怎样？”他歪头观察着垂下眼眸安静下来的牛仔，“只要你不向外说，没有第二个人会知道这件事。”  
亚瑟犹豫了很久，期间抬了一次手又放下，最终他很慢很慢地接过两张票子，收起来装进上衣兜里。“真不敢相信我在做这种事情。”他说。


End file.
